Alice Ripley
Alice Ripley is an American actress. Biography Born in San Leandro, California, she studied at Kent State University and made her acting debut at the Red Barn Summer Theatre. Though best known for musicals, she also had appearances in shows including The Vagina Monologues, Wild Animals You Should Know and A Christmas Memory. Ripley also appeared in films such as The Adulterer and The Way I Remember It. Singing Ripley made her first stage appearance in The Who's Tommy before playing a number of supporting roles and going onto receive a shared Tony Award nomination with Emily Skinner, who she would release the albums Duets and Unsuspecting Hearts with. Ripley also performed in the band RIPLEY, and released the solo albums Unsuspecting Hearts and 'Daily Practice, Volume 1''. Ripley also appeared in a large number of stage musicals and related concerts, playing such roles as Mrs. Molly Ivors in James Joyce's The Dead, Janet in The Rocky Horror Show and Diana in the original production of Next to Normal, which earned her a Tony Award. Stage The Who's Tommy (1993) Ensemble *It's a Boy (contains solo lines) Specialist's Assistant (originated the role) *Go to the Mirror/Listening to You Mrs. Walker (understudy) *It's a Boy! (contains solo lines) *Twenty-One (contains solo lines) *Christmas (contains solo lines) *There's a Doctor (duet) *Go to the Mirror (contains solo lines) *I Believe My Own Eyes (duet) *Smash the Mirror (solo) *Welcome *Finale Sunset Boulevard (1994) *Let's Have Lunch (contains solo lines) *Every Movie's a Circus (duet) *Every Movie's a Circus (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Girl Meets Boy (duet) *This Time Next Year (contains solo lines) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *Girl Meets Boy (reprise)(duet) *Betty's Office at Paramount (duet) *Too Much in Love to Care (duet) *The Final Scene (contains solo lines) King David (1997)(originated the role) *Off Limits (contains solo lines) *When in Love (solo) *Uriah's Fate Sealed (contains solo lines) *Atonement (contains solo lines) *Solomon (contains solo lines) *David's Final Hours (contains solo lines) Side Show (1997)(originated the role) *I'm Daisy, I'm Violet (duet) *Like Everyone Else (duet) *Feelings You've Got to Hide (duet) *When I'm By Your Side (duet) *Leave Me Alone (duet) *We Share Everything (duet) *Buddy Kissed Me (duet) *Who Will Love Me as I Am? (duet) *New Year's Day (contains solo lines) *One Plus One Equals Three (contains solo lines) *You Should Be Loved (duet) *Tunnel of Love (contains solo lines) *I Will Never Leave You (duet) Li'l Abner (1998) *If I Had My Druthers (reprise) (solo) *Namely You (duet) *Unnecessary Town (contains solo lines) *I'm Past My Prime (duet) *Love in a Home (duet) *Namely You (reprise) (solo) *Finale Chess (1998) *Someone Else's Story (solo) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1998) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale Jubilee (1998) *Why Shouldn't I (solo) *When Love Comes Your Way (duet) *When Love Comes Your Way (reprise)(solo) *Me and Marie (Reprise) James Joyce's The Dead (1999)(originated the role) *Parnell's Plight (contains solo lines) Carousel (2000) *You're a Queer One, Julie Jordan (duet) *If I Loved You (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *What's the Use of Wond'rin'? (solo) *You'll Never Walk Alone (reprise) The Rocky Horror Show (2001) *Dammit, Janet! (duet) *Over at the Frankenstein Place (contains solo lines) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (contains solo lines) *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) *Planet, Schmanet, Janet (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) *Super Heroes (duet) Show Boat (2001) *Make Believe (duet) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat (reprise)(solo) *After the Ball (contains solo lines) Dreamgirls (2001) *Cadillac Car Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (2002) *Bye, Bye Baby (duet) *I'm Just A Little Girl From Little Rock (solo) *It's Delightful Down in Chile (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (solo) *Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (duet) *Homesick Blues (contains solo lines) *Button Up With Esmond (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) Company (2002) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together (contains solo lines) *Getting Married Today (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? *Poor Baby (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Tell Me on a Sunday (2002) *Take that Look Off Your Face (solo) *Let Me Finish (solo) *It's Not the End of the World (solo) *Goodbye Mum, Goodbye Girls (solo) *Haven in the Sky (solo) *First Letter Home (solo) *Speed Dating (solo) *Second Letter Home (solo) *Tyler King (solo) *Capped Teeth and Caesar Salad (solo) *You Made Me Think You Were in Love (solo) *Capped Teeth and Caesar Salad (reprise)(solo) *It's Not the End of the World (If He's Younger)(solo) *Third Letter Home (solo) *Unexpected Song (solo) *Come Back With the Same Look in Your Eyes (solo) *Let's Talk About You (solo) *Take that Look Off Your Face (solo) *Tell Me on a Sunday (solo) *It's Not the End of the World (If He's Married)(solo) *Fourth Letter Home (solo) *Ready Made Life (solo) *I'm Very You (solo) *Let Me Finish (reprise)(solo) *Nothing Like You've Ever Known (solo) *Fifth Letter Home (solo) *Somewhere, Someplace, Sometime (solo) Little Shop of Horrors (2003) *Skid Row (Downtown)(contains solo lines) *Somewhere That's Green (solo) *Closed for Renovation (contains solo lines) *Call Back in the Morning (duet) *Suddenly, Seymour (contains solo lines) *Sominex/Suppertime" (reprise)(duet) *Somewhere That's Green (reprise)(solo) *Finale Ultimo ("Don't Feed the Plants") The Baker's Wife (2005) *Merci, Madame (duet) *Gifts of Love (solo) *Plain and Simple (duet) *Serenade (contains solo lines) *Meadowlark (solo) *Endless Delights (duet) *Where is the Warmth? (solo) *Gifts of Love (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Chanson (third reprise)(contains solo lines) Little Fish (2006) *Opening: Days (contains solo lines) *Robert (solo) *The Pool (Part 1)(contains solo lines) *Winter Is Here/The Pool (Part 2)(solo) *John Paul/Disco (duet) *Cigarette Dream (contains solo lines) *Simple Charlotte (solo) *In Two's and Three's (contains solo lines) Next to Normal (2008)(originated the role) *Preprise - Let There Be Light (contains solo lines) *Just Another Day (contains solo lines) *More... And More... And More (contains solo lines) *Who's Crazy/My Psychopharmacologist and I (contains solo lines) *I Miss the Mountains (solo) *It's Gonna Be Good (contains solo lines) *You Don't Know (solo) *I Am the One (contains solo lines) *Superboy and the Invisible Girl (contains solo lines) *Make Up Your Mind/Catch Me I'm Falling (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dance (duet) *Didn't I See This Movie? (solo) *A Light in the Dark (duet) *Feeling Electric (contains solo lines) *Song of Forgetting (contains solo lines) *Seconds and Years (contains solo lines) *Getting Better (contains solo lines) *Better Than Before (contains solo lines) *You Don't Know (Reprise)(duet) *How Could I Ever Forget? (duet) *It's Gonna Be Good (Reprise)(duet) *Why Stay?/A Promise (contains solo lines) *The Break (solo) *Make Up Your Mind/Catch Me I'm Falling (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Everything (duet) *So Anyway (solo) *Finale (Let There Be Light)(contains solo lines) The Who's Tommy (2008) *It's a Boy! (contains solo lines) *Twenty-One (contains solo lines) *Christmas (contains solo lines) *There's a Doctor (duet) *Go to the Mirror (contains solo lines) *I Believe My Own Eyes (duet) *Smash the Mirror (solo) *Welcome *Finale The Last Smoker in America (2009) The Broadway of 1946 (2012) Carrie (2013) *Open Your Heart (contains solo lines) *And Eve Was Weak (duet) *Evening Prayers (duet) *I Remember How Those Boys Could Dance (duet) *Stay Here Instead (duet) *Carrie (Reprise)(solo) American Psycho (2016) Mrs Bateman *Nice Thought (contains solo lines) Albums Duets (1998) *Little Me (duet) *Stuck With You/Ready to Play (duet) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *One Boy/What Did I Ever See in Him? (duet) *In His Eyes (duet) *If Momma Was Married (duet) *Every Day a Little Death (duet) *We Make a Beautiful Pair (duet) *Baby, Dream Your Dream (duet) *Sisters/Ohio (duet) *My Friend (duet) *Two's Company (duet) *Perfect Strangers (duet) *My Own Best Friend/Nowadays (duet) *If We Never Meet Again (duet) Unsuspecting Hearts (1999) *Friendship/Friends To The End (duet) *She's Gone (solo) *Pretty Women (solo) *Unsuspecting Hearts (duet) *I'm Past My Prime (duet) *Losing Track Of Time (solo) *What You Don't Know About Women (duet) *Solid Silver Platform Shoes (duet) *My White Knight (solo) *Live With Somebody You Love (duet) *The Last Duet/Enough Is Enough (duet) *Old Friend (duet) Everything's Fine (2001) *Shotgun (solo) *Shine On (solo) *She Keeps Her Love Away (solo) *Photograph (solo) *Calling All Angels (solo) *Drive (solo) *Suburbia (solo) *New Kid (solo) *Everything's Fine (solo) *Silence You (solo) *So Much Of Me (solo) *Pieces (solo) *Violet Tree (solo) Daily Practice, Volume 1 (2011) *It's Too Late (solo) *Message In A Bottle (solo) *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (solo) *You Oughta Know (solo) *Essence (solo) *Thunder Road (solo) *The Flyer (solo) *Take It Easy (solo) *Everybody Hurts (solo) *Anticipation (solo) Beautiful Eyes (2012) *Beautiful Eyes (solo) Gallery ripleycampbell.jpg|'Betty Schaefer' and Joe Gillis in Sunset Boulevard. ripleylovett.jpg|'Bathsheba' and David in King David. skinnerripley.jpg|'Violet' and Daisy Hilton in Side Show. ripleyfantine.jpg|'Fantine' in Les Misérables. duetsskinnerripley.jpg|'Duets.' unsuspectinghearts.jpg|'Unsuspecting Hearts.' ripleyivors.jpg|'Mrs. Molly Ivors' in James Joyce's The Dead. everythingsfine.jpg|'Everything's Fine.' ripleyweiss.jpg|'Janet Weiss' in The Rocky Horror Show. ripleylorelei.jpg|'Lorelei Lee' in Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. ripleyemma.jpg|'Emma' in Tell Me on a Sunday. fosterripley.jpg|'Seymour Krelborn' and Audrey in Little Shop of Horrors. ripleywolpe.jpg|'Genevieve' and Amiable Castagnet in The Baker's Wife. ripleydiana.jpg|'Diana Goodman' in Next to Normal. ripleywalker.jpg|'Nora Walker' in The Who's Tommy. dailypractice.jpg|'Daily Practice, Volume 1.' beautifuleyes.jpg|'Beautiful Eyes.' ripleywhittaker.jpg|'Margaret' and Carrie White in Carrie. Ripley, Alice Ripley, Alice Ripley, Alice